Prisoner
by RayneOfShadows
Summary: Roxas has escaped the "Facility" and is on the run. just as he is about to be caught a clean cut red head pops out of no where. Now Roxas has a choice, trust this unknown man, or be drug back to hell. And is this red head just another guy? AKUROKU a bit angsty and humorous.
1. The Runaway's Getaways!

Here is a new story for ya'll! Hope you enjoy! i dont own kingdom hearts...damn. This is AKUROKU btw, just a warning, maybe more pairings later...

* * *

'Running. Just, keep, running!' I told myself as the thundering of footsteps got louder behind me. I refused to be caught. Reused to go back to that hell hole. The place where everything given, was unwanted and painful.

I ran down another dark ally to the left. I ran to the end of the ally but ran into something. It felt like I hit a brick wall as I fell to the floor. I sat there on the ground trying to catch me bearings, but the footsteps were getting closer again.

I looked back down the ally to see more soldiers coming my way, they didn't see me yet. I decided it would be best to run again before they got too close. I might still be able to get away! I got to my knees but as I got to y feet, a harsh pain in my ankle made me collapse again. 'Damn it' I told myself, 'I sprained it'. The footsteps got closer and I knew I wouldn't be able to run in this state. I resigned to my fate and kneeled back to the ground. I held my head low and waited for the end.

"Hey." A voice called. I jolted in surprise. And looked up to see a red haired man in a sterling white with cape with multi colored stitched in it. I realised this man was the "brick wall" I ran into. I stared at the man for a while, not saying anything. "Hey!" I heard again. Then I realized, this man was talking to me. I titled my head in question, why would someone talk to me? "Do you want to get away from them?" my eyebrows raised to my hair in surprise. Would this man help me? After I ran into him and probably his cape filthy. The man sighed. "Answer the question kid, they're getting closer. Do you want to get away, or not?" he asked again.

I thought about it in my head. Trust this stranger, whom I have never seen before, or get caught and drug back to that hell hole. My decision was a quick one. "I- I want to get away." I told the man. He grinned down at me.

"Good choice." He said before raising his arm, holding his cape out, and stepping closer to me. He let his arm fall and I was then covered in his cape. I noticed that the cape covered my whole body. I kept as quiet as possible, listening to the noses around me. I heard more footsteps approaching and tensed.

"You sir!" a formal voice called out, "Have you seen a young but come through here? He is an escaped patient from 'Oblivion Research Facility."

'Bullshit, I'm not a patient, I'm a fucking prisoner.' I said in my head.

"Sorry soldier, I have not seen any young boy come through here. I doubt any would. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave this area." My savior said.

"And why would that be?" the soldier asked.

"Because this surrounding area is all my property. From the entrance of the ally down there, to the next mile over, about a block from the facility, is all my property. I have not seen hide nor tail of this young boy. I suggest you look elsewhere." My savior said.

"I-I see. Then I will withdraw for now. Good day sir." The soldier clipped out. I heard footsteps leaving for a few moments until I could only hear the night crickets and my breathing.

The cape surrounding me was pulled away and my savior stepped back again. "So, you do realize I will require you to pay me back for the kindness I've shown you right?" my savior asked.

I tensed, "I figured as much." I said honestly.

"Good. You may start now, stand boy." He said. I did as told. I rose up and stood on my feet, leaning on one foot as the other was twisted. I raised my head to the stranger and noticed he was a good half foot or taller than me. "My name is Axel, from now until I feel you have compensated me thoroughly; you will be my man servant. You will call me Axel, since I hate all that formal crap and do as I tell you without question. Got it?" he told me.

I nodded, "Understood, Axel."

"Good, then what is your name? I don't think either of us enjoys me calling you 'boy' all the time." He asked me

"Roxas." I clipped out.

"Very well, Roxas. Then your job will start now, lean against that wall beside you and tilt your head to the left."

I did as told and watched he came closer and put his hands on my shoulders. "Axel?" I asked being slightly afraid.

"Don't talk, just relax. It won't hurt for long." He told me. He leaned down and pulled my dull grey shirt just over my shoulder. I relaxed as best I could, but it was a bit difficult in this situation. He leaned forward and put his head at the juncture between my neck and shoulder. I felt his breath on my neck and shivered.

'Why is he so cold?' I asked no one. The next thing I knew was a soft double sting in my neck. Almost as if, he was biting me… I waited and all of a sudden, the sting turned into full blown pain. I held in a scream and bit the inside of my cheek. I then realized, this Axel, was not only biting me, he was biting me with fangs, and he was drinking my blood. Axel was a vampire.

I raised my hands to his shoulders and gripped them as the pain receded and overwhelming heat came in its tracks. I felt the blood in my veins being pulled out, the heat in my neck spreading throughout my body. I began panting, my eyes fell to half-mast and my legs shook. I knew I should have been frightened, after all, a man I barely knew was now attached to my neck and drinking my blood.

Almost as soon as it began, Axel pulled away. He caught me as I began to fall. "Well Roxas, I figure by now you know what I am, but in case you don't…I am a vampire. And you are now my blood servant got it memorized?" He asked me mockingly. I stared at him for a moment, being held in his arms as I slowly fell asleep. I slowly grinned at the man, I didn't even know why, but I did.

"I do, Axel." I said as I passed out.

* * *

first vamp fic...ever! so this is now my new story im working on. i have to beta for this one but i feel i reviewwed it well enough, except for down here cause here has nothing to do with the story. so next chapter roxy will share a bit of his past and new people will be introduced. itll be a longer chapter, its already at 3,000 words and im not done typing it yet.

i dont think this will be a very long fic. probly not even 10 chapters. but i needed to get away from W.O.W. cause if i write one thing too long, i get bored and just cant work on it anymore, so im taking a bit of a break.

there is artwork for this story as well. its in my DA gallery. the title is Prisoner as well and my user is rayrayloser11. check it out pls. and review as well. share ideas and thoughts! it makes me feel good and write faster. thx!


	2. Helpful Surprises

next is now up! yay, i like this chappy...its kinda cute...butmostly just informative. i dont own kingdom hearts...boo!

* * *

I woke up in a large bed in a dark room with a huge floor to ceiling window. There was a dull ache in my head as I sat up and tried to figure out what happened. I recalled running from the soldiers, then running down an ally and bumping into…AXEL! I remembered now. He saved me, and then…drank my blood. I quickly raised a hand to my neck and felt two small scabbed bumps as well as dried blood. I lowered my hand and tried to pull myself together and look on the Brightside. I was alive, I was out of the facility, I had a roof over my head, and Axel was…pretty hot.

I heard a click and looked over to see the door open and Axel walk in. he looked to me and smiled, "You're awake. Good." He said. I nodded.

"Where…" I said but got cut off.

"This is my home; you're sitting in your new bed." He said as he set a tray down and sat on the edge of, apparently, my bed. "How are you feeling? After the first bite many humans get a fever." He said.

I paused to assess how I felt, "I don't think so…" I said as I felt relatively normal besides a little hungry. That fact decided to let itself be known as my stomach growled loudly. I blushed lightly as he chuckled.

"Good thing I brought food. When you get done eating I'll take a drink and then you can share why you were running from the soldiers ok?" he asked. I figured by drink he meant…well me so I nodded. He picked up the tray and brought it to me. It had a small bread roll and an apple with a glass of water.

"Thank you." I said. He looked surprised.

"Hey, I may have said you'll be my servant, but I'm not going to treat you bad. I don't know how you were treated before, but I wasn't treated the best for a time either, and I have no intension of becoming the same kind of person those others were. I'm going to get you some new clothes so after our talk you can change and that. Eat, I'll be back." He said.

It was my turn to be surprised as he said those words. I admit I was nervous of him before, but now I feel much safer with him. I smiled lightly and began eating.

By the time I was taking the final bite of my apple, Axel had returned. He was carrying a few pieces of clothing that he sat on the end of the bed. "Yo. Have you finished?" he asked, I nodded and smiled lightly, it wasn't an expression I was used to. He grinned back, "Then it's my turn" he said as he leaned close, I turned towards him to make it easier. He grunted in thanks. He once again put his hands on my shoulders. However unlike last time, he slowly licked away the dried blood on my neck, I shivered at the feeling. He lightly grazed his fangs across my neck until they found the same spot as yesterday.

They swiftly dug into my neck. It didn't hurt this time, just a bit uncomfortable. I slightly missed the pain and heat of the first time. After a few moments of Axel suckling my blood, he pulled away. It was a strange feeling to feel the fangs in my neck, and pull out, yet never feel pain.

He looked to me, "What? "He asked.

I realized I had an unsatisfied look on my face. I shook my head, "It's nothing. It just felt different from last time." I said. He nodded.

"It will, the first bite is painful because my fangs create a toxin that enters the body, when it's first induced into the body, it hurts because your cell aren't used to the foreign toxin and struggle to accept it. However it is an easily accepted toxin and as it spreads in feels a pleasure instead. The toxin makes to that your blood will naturally flow when the toxin is induced again, when I bite you, and will slow and not bleed out when the toxin is away, when I pull out. Understand?" he asked me. It was still a bit confusing to me, but I got the gist of it and nodded. "Good, now then, how's about you tell me why you were being chased by the soldiers."

I tensed, I didn't really want to, but he did save my and had a right to know so I nodded. "I was being chased because I ran from 'Oblivion research facility.' The soldier you talked to lied, or maybe just didn't know the truth, but I'm not a patient there, I was a prisoner. A few years back, when the facility first opened, my parents worked there. It was meant to be a place to make new medicines and cures. But on the inside, they were doing human experiments.

They took kids from orphanages and brought them in to do hurtful experiments to them. That was fine for a while, but soon there were no orphanages that wanted to give their kids, so the facility took drastic measures and took employees' kids instead. My twin brother and older brother, Sora and Cloud, plus myself, were taken in about 8 years ago.

Sora and I were tested on first. They wanted to know how this new drug the codenamed "Keyblade" would react. It was meant to enhance fighting ability and brain function in pressured times. We were injected, and then forced to fight others. Sora and I made it to the top. We were the best. We thought we would be let go, but we weren't.

We were then tested on again and again. New drugs, more fighting. But Sora was weaker in health than me. After a particularly tough fight in the facility, the stress finally got to Sora, and he went into a drug induced coma. He just woke up last week. During the time he was out, they continued giving him drugs and monitoring his brain functions, while I kept fighting.

I found out later that Cloud was given the drug "Soldier" that was meant to enhance fighting skills, improve the body's tolerance for different climates, and make them think they are soldiers and body guards to the facility. Last week when Sora woke up, he luckily remembered everything, but his body had gotten even weaker.

I knew that the "Keyblade" drug wasn't enough to rebuild his muscles, thankfully or not, the facility came up with a new 2 new drugs "Oblivion" and "Oathkeeper". The first drug was meant to rebuild the body, put it back to its original state and wipe out all other toxins in the body. And the second drug was to enhance the body's ability to accept the drugs.

Once Sora woke up and got his strength back, we began plotting how to get out. We memorized the guards' times tables. Where the cameras were and the exits. Sora managed to get in touch with our old friend Riku. He was to meet us outside the surrounding forest at the facility. We had managed to get out. Sora, since he had been put back to his original, tip top shape, got to Riku in record time. I couldn't. I knew that if they waited for me they would get caught. So I made all the soldiers and guards that were chasing us follow me and got them away from the car.

I ran until I bumped into you. I saw Riku and Sora drive away, and no one was following so I know they got away. But, Cloud is still stuck in that hell hole." I finished telling my story. I looked to Axel, who had changed is expression to shock to anger to sympathy and now pure rage.

"What kind of lunatic does that kind of bullshit to innocent children" he asked to no one. I shook my head.

"I don't know. But I do know that people were catching on to what the facility was doing, and were investigating. To cover their tracks the facility was slowly getting rid of us, once all us experiments were gone, they were going to high tail it out of there. So I needed to get Sora and I away as soon as possible. But, I hate that Cloud is still in there. If Clouds best friends Zack or Leon ever found out, they would burn everything in their path to get Cloud back." I said. Axel nodded.

"I'm glad you got away before that happened. Do you know what's going to happen to the soldiers?" he asked.

"the last I heard once us experiments were gone, the soldiers are to take a drug that will wipe their memory of everything that happened at the facility and then be sent out to big hot shots around the world as payment for the money the facility owed. M-my brother is going to be sold like cattle to the highest bidder!" I said, downright furious.

"Hey, hey." Axel said in a soothing tone, "Calm down. Do you know of any drug that reverses the "Soldier" drug? Maybe we can figure out a way to get Cloud out?" he suggested. I was comforted by his words.

"There is one. The drug "Aerith" wipes out all other mentally stimulating drugs. It was so that if an experiments mind came too stressed, they were given "Aerith" so the mind of the experiment was right again and could be further tested on." I told him.

"How far along were they in the process of getting rid of the experiments?" Axe; asked.

"They said they would start selling soldiers by next week, so the final extermination of the experiments will be taking place this week." I wondered where he was going with this. "Axel? Why do you want to know?" I asked.

He looked to me, "Rox, I'm not only a vampire but I'm also a fighter for hire. I'm in league with a lot of powerful people most with a grudge against the kind of shit the facility pulls. I might be able to get them to help." I stared at him in shock until I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Y-Your lying. Nobody helps for no reason. Everybody wants something to gain." I said, being unable to believe what he was saying.

"Roxas I'm telling you the truth! I, no one knew what went on in there, so we just let it go. But now that you're out, I do know, and others will know. Some people just don't like that kind of shit and do help if just to get rid of another government corruption. Please believe me Rox. There are good people out there." He said. I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"You would really help, just for the sake of getting rid of it. Not for anything else?" I asked. Axel nodded vigorously. I jumped at Axel and hugged him around his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you, Axel!" I cried into his neck. I felt him tense before he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back.

"You're welcome." He said, we stayed like that for a while before we pulled back, "Now then, there is an attached bathroom right through those doors," he pointed to a pale white door to my left, "I'm going to go contact my friends. The faster that facility is taken care of, the more lives we save. Some spare clothes are down at the end of the bed. Feel free to use them." He said as he wiped away my stray tears and headed for the door. As he walked to the door I noticed he changed from before, in his white cape and slacks, to tight jeans and a red dress shirt. I felt myself staring at his hips the whole way he walked out the door. Just before he walked out I looked down and saw I still had the shackles from the facility on.

"Wait! Axel" I called, he paused and looked back, eyebrow raised in question. "I still have the shackles from the facility lock on. Is there something we can get them off with?" I asked him; raise my hand that had the shackle.

He nodded and snapped his fingers. The shackle then clicked open and fell off. "By the way Rox, why do you have shackles and that armor anyway?" he asked.

"The shackles to that when we were put back in out cells, we couldn't run, I managed to break half of them off before. And the armor because when we fought, it got messy, so the armor has our names and id numbers on them. In case we weren't recognizable. He twitched and nodded, then shut the door.

I took a moment to admire the room one last time before I headed to the bathroom. I opened the door and saw the bathroom was fairly large as well. It had both a tub and a shower. Since I was only allowed showers at the facility and wasn't aware how to use the tub, I opted for the shower this time. I turned the nozzle to an almost hot temperature and waited for it to heat up. I stripped out of my old clothes when the water was hot and stepped in. the water poured over my body, releasing all the tension.

I looked around and noticed there was also soap on the shower's shelf. I lathered my hair and rinsed it out; I noticed the suds were a grey color so I washed it out once more to be sure. I then lathered up a rag that I had also found on the shelf and washed all the grime away. I stood under the water for a time before leaving. There was a towel on a shelf next to the shower. I picked it up and dried my hair as well as I could before wrapping it around my waist. I felt more clean than I had in years.

I walked back into the bedroom and picked up the clothes. They were a pair of black jersey shorts and a white tank top. There was also a pair of plain black boxers. I put the clothes on and finished drying my hair. I put the towel back in the bathroom with my old clothes and walked to the door Axel went through. I went down a long hall and saw a door open; I peeked inside and saw Axel lounging on a couch reading a newspaper. I knocked lightly on the door.

Axel looked up and saw me. He smiled and put the newspaper down. "Hey Rox. You look, and smell much better." He said.

I blushed lightly and nodded. He beckoned me in with his finger. "So I called a few friends. They are on their way now. And I also have a surprise for you when they get here." He smiled down at me.

"Thank you Axel. You're doing all this for me without wanting anything in return. It a first for me." I said, feeling extremely happy.

"I take your blood Rox, I don't find that free." He said off handed.

"Yea…but I like it when you take my blood…" I said quietly, hoping he didn't hear me.

"You do?" he asked surprised, he had heard me apparently.

"Y-yea, it's a weird feeling but it's kind of calming, pl-plus your gentle and it doesn't hurt." I said honestly.

"I'm glad then, would you mind if I had another drink?" he asked a bit shy.

I shook my head. "You can. I don't mind. It feels kinda good anyway." I blushed.

He grinned and leaned down, this time wrapping his arms around my waist. "You defiantly smell better…" he told me, nuzzling my neck. I blushed darkly.

"I just took a shower of course I do." I responded.

"No, before I couldn't really smell you, just the dirt and grime, now I can smell your scent. Its…intoxicating." He said as he drove his fangs into my neck. I gasped at not only what he said, but at the pleasurable feeling of him draining away my blood. I sighed in content. A few minutes later he pulled away. I relaxed a bit too much and almost fell but he held my waist tightly so I didn't fall. I looked into his eyes as he did mine. We both unconsciously leaned forward until we heard someone clear their throat. We looked to the side and saw a few people standing in the door way.

I got my footing back and stood back from Axel. "Are those your friends?" I asked quietly.

He nodded, "Yea. You can come on in guys. Rox I'll introduce you, this is my friend Luxord," he pointed to the blonde, "Xigbar" he pointed to the man with a cropped ponytail, "Zexion", he pointed to the slate haired boy, " and I think you know-" I cut him off as a silver haired buy came through the door.

"RIKU!" I called. He looked to me in surprise and smiled. I ran over and gave him a friendly hug. "Did Sora get away with you?" I asked, he chuckled.

"Ask him yourself. Sora! Come on in its safe!" he called. From the door way a brunette walked in and looked around before his eyes landed on me.

"ROXAS" he yelled and ran for me. He lunged for me and hugged me around my neck. I hugged him back tightly. "You're ok! How'd you get away?" he asked concerned.

"I was almost caught but Axel helped me. He is the red haired one." I pointed out Axel to my brother.

Axel smiled and waved.

Sora released me and ran to Axel. The surprised face on Axel was priceless when Sora hugged him and almost made him fall over.

"Sora! Watch your strength! Not everyone here is used to it yet." I scolded my brother.

"Hehe, sorry Axel. Thank you for finding Roxas. But…sorry for this, I'm kinda paranoid, but, do you want something from Roxas? Is that why you saved him?" Sora asked. I tensed by the door and I could tell that Axel looked uncomfortable.

"Sora that's rude to ask someone who saved your brother isn't it?" I countered albeit tensely. I hoped Sora didn't notice. He did. He looked at me up and down, processing my reaction, but then he got it. His face showed recognition and he looked to Axel furiously.

"What did you do?" he seethed to Axel. Everyone in the room tensed, mainly me.

"Sora he d-"I tried to say.

"No! I want to hear it from him." He turned to me then back to Axel. "Well?"

Axel sighed, "Sora was it? What to you about supernatural, mythical creatures?" he asked, Sora looked taken aback.

"I've never met one before, but I've put it in my mind until solid proof is established I'll believe anything…why?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"Well Sora, you have now. I am Axel, the vampire. When I saved Roxas, I told him I wanted compensation and he agreed. I took your brother's blood. Nothing more I assure you." He said calmly.

Sora looked ready to explode but I chimed in before him. "Sora! Let it go!" He turned to me, as well as everyone else. I was a bit nervous about all the attention but I paid it no mind for now. "I let him Sor. I let him take it; it was just a little blood to give for being freed from everything that facility would have done had they caught me." I said sternly. Sora looked surprised but he turned to Axel once more.

"How many?" Axel raised an eyebrow in question, "How many times have you bitten him?" Sora asked once more.

Axel looked to think about it for a moment. "I think it's at 3 right now." he stated.

Sora nodded, "It better stay at that count." He said sternly.

Axel looked at him like he was crazy, "Look dude, it was Roxas and I who made the deal, said deal being he would be my blood slave until I deem he has repaid me. I mean no offence, but you don't have a say it when or how much blood I take." He said in a condescending tone.

A part of me wanted him to keep me here other than just the deal, maybe I was right and he really did only want me for his own gain. I looked down and away from everyone. Axel looked to me and paused.

"I need to talk with Roxas privately for a moment." He said before walking over and grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room. I heard Sora call after us but Riku held him back, saying something about how Axel wouldn't hurt me.

I let Axel drag me until we were back in my room when I wrenched my arm out of his grip. He looked at e surprised. "Rox…" I cut him off there.

"I was right; you do only want me here for your own gain." I spoke, glaring at him. He looked even more taken aback but his face soon went to a sad frown.

"Rox, I don't just want you here for your blood. I said what I did to make your brother back off. Yes I admit part of what I said was true, but I never meant for it to sound like I was keeping you here for your blood." He told me.

I scoffed at him, "Oh really? What proof can you give me? How do I know you're not just lyin-" I was stopped by Axels lips on my own. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. The cold feeling from his lips sent an eerie shiver down my spine. He pulled away before I could really wrap my head around what just happened.

"There is your proof. I like you Roxas. When I saw you in the alley I thought you were just another runaway being hunt down be the cops. When you fell I figured you would be a scared child that would beg for help. But what I saw instead was a determined fire in your eyes. You didn't look weak; you looked like you were ready to cut down anyone who tried to stop you. But then you looked like you gave up, the fire in your eye vanished.

I wondered why, but when I looked up, the soldiers were close enough; I figured you thought you would be caught. I didn't like that you gave up, so I decided to help you. Your blood was an added bonus." He said with a wink, I blush a bit but gave him a look that said to continue. "I felt a weird push towards you and I didn't want to lose it. I… I fell in love with the fire in your eyes; please don't think anything less of me." He finished.

By then I was blushing as red as a fire truck, I looked up at him shyly, "Just my eyes?" I asked quietly. He looked at me surprised but didn't say anything so I repeated my question, a bit more confident this time. "Just my eyes?" I repeated.

He looked at me then smirked and walked closer, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "No. not just your eyes. I fell in love with how stubborn you are, how caring you are, your spunk, how you fit in my arms so well. Though I didn't find those out until later." He told me.

I could feel how red I was, I was surprised that I hadn't passed out yet. "R-really?" I asked. He nodded. "I like you too. I started liking you after you first saved me. And how instead of treating me like dirt, you treated me as another person. And, the feeling when you bite me…isn't…too…bad." I stated more embarrassed than ever.

Axel looked down at me, sporting a Cheshire grin on his face. I looked away and tried to back away, but he held me tighter and used one of his hands to turn my face back to him, "Is that so? Well then, you wouldn't mind me taking another bite would you?" he asked me, leaning me back while still holding my waist.

I wrapped my arms under his arms and gripped his shirt; I nodded at him and tilted my head. I glanced back at him and he grinned again, "Good choice." He said before he sank his teeth in my neck again. I gasped lightly at the feeling. The feeling of blood leaving my body loosened tension I didn't even know I had. Once he had his full, Axel pulled back lightly but licked at my neck and nibbled around the bite mark gently.

I moaned lightly. Then he pulled back, I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "I would much enjoy to continue, but it seems we have company." He snapped his fingers and everyone but Zexion and Riku, who were standing to the side, came crashing down in a pill with Sora on top. They all nervously laughed. I looked to them in shock.

"We were just nervous about what might happen!" the blonde, Luxord, stated trying to be innocent.

"Yeah! Axe has quite a temper and we didn't want anything to happen to Roxas here." Xigbar tried this time. Sora just gently got up and tried to back out the door. Axel snapped his fingers once more, his fingers must get tired, and everyone was forced in and the doors shut.

"Well then. Now that THAT little excursion in over with. Let's get down to business. Since Roxas knows the most of what's going on right now, he will fill us in and we can make a course of action." Axel said, Luxord, Sora, and Xigbar all sighed in relief, "I'll deal with you guys later." He said to the three. They all shivered.

I chuckled lightly. Then I thought of something. "Hey Axel?" Asked, he looked to me in question. "Can I call in some people? I think they would be a good asset to the team." I said.

"Sure, as long as you trust them, who are they?" he asked.

"Cloud's best friends, Zack and Leon."

* * *

end! did ya like it! hehe, roxy and axe had a barney moment. i love you u love me kind of moment. sorry for any mistakes, no beta for this, all me. im getting better, but no one os perfect. pls review! thank you Midnight Fantasia Goddess for your review! *Gives virtual cookie* enjoy this cookie as a thanks. more reviews make me work faster. i got alot of feedback on DA thats y this one is up so fast, otherwise i normally upload only once a month if that. so to read more faster pls review!


	3. I Love You For Your Cars

Here is the next chapter! Pls enjoy and I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

"Cloud's best friends, Zack and Leon."

Everyone was quiet…for a moment.

"Roxy! That is a brilliant idea! That's why you're my brother! You do take after me!" Sora cried seemingly proud.

"Sora. Just because you are 2 hours older doesn't mean I take after you. We are close enough to be individuals without taking after each other." I told him.

"Whoa, wait." Luxord cut in. "Sora is OLDER? You have got to be kidding." He said in disbelief.

"I didn't believe it either." Riku said nodding his head. The others around agreed. I looked to Axel, whom I hoped would stop this madness, but was disappointed as he nodded his head too.

"Axel!" I called in annoyance. He seemed to snap out of it and fake coughed to get everyone's attention.

"So anyway, how do we even get ahold of these guys? I'm sure their information has changed since you guys were "admitted" into the facility," Axel said making air quotes with his hands, "Depending on how old they were before, they could have moved away and be gone by now."

I looked to Axel. "Well Debby-downer, if I would have finished we wouldn't have to look at the mean emo side of things." I shot back at Axel. "Zack and Leon's families were really close with everyone. Including their son's. So if we call their house's I'm positive we will find if they are still there or their contact information if they aren't." I said looking smug.

Axel looked a bit miffed but I didn't mind it, until he broke out his trademark grin. Showing the slightly longer canines. "Well Rox, I would have to agree, it's a very nice plan. But I have no phones in this house. So we can't call, that means we have to take a field trip. So tell me oh wise one, can you also think of some transportation?" he said to me.

My lip twitched in annoyance before I frowned and looked away. I could hear everyone around us chuckling, except for Sora who was trying oh so hard not to start geeking out on the flour. "Axel, I'm sure the any people here have some means of-" I stopped as Riku raised his hand a bit.

"Yeah, sorry Rox, but Sora and I got here by my car and that thing broke down about 2 blocks up the road. And Zexion hitched a ride with us as well. Xig and Lux, I don't know what happened to their car, but they were walking up to this place at the same tie we were." Riku explained.

"Lux and I live about a mile away. We didn't want to waste gas to we walked." Xigbar explained.

I huffed in childish defiance before relenting, "Axel, would you be a dear and provide some kind of transportation?" I asked sickeningly sweetly. If I was gonna be forced to eat my own words, I was going to do it my way.

Axel's grin grew wider. "Why Roxas I thought you would never ask. But I do require something in return you know." He looked to see Sora giving him a suspicious look "not anything big, just something for going out of my way and paying for gas and all that."

Sora seemed to relax before a grin then appeared on his face. I immediately tried to get to him to get him to stop whatever it was he was going to do, but he jumped up and ran over to Axel before I could. Sora began whispering things in Axel's ear. We all sat in silence, some curious, Riku, Luxord, and Xigbar, others didn't care, Zexion, and others terrified what Sora was saying, ME. I knew that it was nothing good by the way Axel's smile got unbelievably bigger.

"Paid in full" Axel said proudly when Sora pulled away and walked back over to where he was by Riku. "So then, let's go on a man hunt shall we?" Axel concluded.

* * *

We all headed down a steel staircase into what I assumed was Axel's garage with him leading us. We got to the bottom but we all stayed by the stairs since it was too dark to see anything. Axel told us to wait there as he went to turn on lights. A few minutes later a few lights came on and we were faced with a garage filled with different types of vehicles, new and old.

To the right of me I saw a newer looking Cadillac XTS and McLaren F1. The facility let us read books and magazines so I was always on top of the new cars. To the left of me there were a few muscle cars like the Pontiac GTO and a blue and white striped Camero. To the back there were a few motorcycles including a few Harleys and some Yamahas too.

"So? What do you guys want?" Axel asked, looking smug at the light switch a few feet from us.

"How did you get all these? I thought vampires were total loners that never left their castles…or mansions in this case." Riku asked.

"I don't go out very often, so I need a hobby. I also needed money to keep my mansion and land. Luckily enough a lot of rich maniacs would kill to have a gothic wedding, or Halloween party or car show, or any kind of event in a huge old mansion like this. So I just host parties or rent out some space for a few days and in come money, or every now and again I get paid by physical means like a car." Axel explained.

I continued to stare in awe of the massive amount of cars in front of me. I was never huge on cars, but some of these were just my thing.

"Yo, hello? …ROXAS!" I snapped out of it as Sora yelled in my ear.

"What, Sora?" I asked

"You were in like an "awe" coma for a while. I was just making sure you weren't gonna faint on us or something." Sora said, holding his hands up in a show of innocence.

"Hey Rox, what do you think?" Axel asked now walking up to where me and Sora were standing. Everyone else went to check out the cars. "See any that jump out at ya?"

I looked up at him, "Are you like a car god or something? I love you so much more right now. And by the way, I think this is fucking amazing." I said.

He chuckled under his breath, "No I am not god but thanks for the compliment. Want to see my favorites?" he asked. I nodded vigorously which he laughed at. He wrapped a lanky arm around my waist and lead me to the back where there was a curtain covering a second room. Axel pulled the curtain back and revealed 2 Ford Mustang 2012 GT's. The one closest to me was pure black with red accents, and the one farthest from me was another pure black but with blue accents.

"Axel, I loved you before, but I'm starting to love you for your cars." I told him only half joking.

He laughed loudly, "Well I'll just have to change your mind then." He said as he dragged me over to the black and blue mustang. He lifted me by the waist gently and placed me on the hood of the mustang. He leaned over me and kissed me passionately. His cool lips on mine once again sent shivers down my spine. I let me hands thread through his hair as they weaved around his neck.

His one hand came to rest on my hip while the other rested on the car to hold himself above me. He molded his lips to mine, messaging the before gently nipping at my bottom lip. I gasped and he let his tongue invade past my lips. I let him do whatever to me and just relished in the fact this man… vampire was for the time, all mine.

We broke apart and I breathed heavily while he just watched me with his soul searing, ivy green eyes. I smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips before sliding off the hood. "You changed my mind." I said a bit breathless, "But the others will be coming back here soon. Riku loves cars so he will be begging for keys soon." I said.

Axel nodded, "Yea, well Roxy you just sit tight and I'll be back. We'll be taking this one here so let me just go get the keys and open the garage doors." With that said he walked back out of the curtain. I waited silently, leaning on the hood. I heard a few happy exclaims from the other room and figured it was Riku. I also heard a loud engine roar to life and I knew Riku wasn't a muscle car kind of guy so I figured it was Luxord, Zexion, and Xigbar.

Another engine came to life but was revved to I figured it was Riku with the motorcycle. I also knew that Sora wouldn't leave Riku's side so Sora was probably with him. I heard the garage door in the other room just as Axel came back through the curtain.

"Damn asshole. I barely made it in here before the door opened." I heard him grumble.

I suddenly remembered something, "Axel if you're a vampire how are you going to come with?"

He looked to me. "Truth be told I'm only a part vampire. More like a good 3/4ths vampire. The 1/4th human lets me go in sunlight with some restriction. I can go out, but it was to be under some shade and not for a long time. The windows on all my cars are tinted to the maximum limit and also have a layer of special glass that keeps UV rays out, so as long as I'm in the car I should be fine. Now get your cute ass in the car and lets go." He told me.

I blushed and ushered myself in the car. The interior was black with blue silver-like accents. We closed the doors and Axel pressed a button on a remote he got from its resting place in the cup holder. As the garage door lifted I saw that the windows really were tinted to the max, from what I could see of light when Axel came through the curtain, it was quite bright out. But now inside the car it was like a cloudy day instead.

"So where do we head out to?" Axel asked.

"Well Leon lived in Hollow Bastion and Zack would always visit from Radiant Garden* on the weekends and breaks. HB is closer so if we head there we could most likely find Leon's house and if not Leon himself we will get his contact from the family." I said, recalling the play dates our families would have 8 years ago.

"All righty then, I'll just set up the GPS…" Axel did, "and send the way there to the others…" Axel continued, "And then we are on our way!" he said as the map came up on the GPS. Axel then hit a button on the top corner that I guessed sent it to the others.

"Hey Axe, if Riku and Sora are on a motorcycle, how will they know where to go?" I asked realizing that motorcycle don't have a GPS.

He looked to me, "I have no idea how you know Riku and Sora are riding a motorcycle, but I had all the vehicles set up with a GPS system that all were connected to the GPS in either Mustangs. The motorcycles have a small screen attached to the handle bars so the rider can easily see it with or without a helmet."

"Oh." I said, my curiosity sated for now. "And I know they are on the bike because I heard the muscle engine go, but I knew for a fact Riku doesn't like those very much, and I knew Sora would always go with Riku, so when I heard the motorcycle I knew they must be on that." I explained.

He nodded and smiled lightly, "You know the well, for not seeing Riku in over 8 years and Sora being in that coma for a while."

I smiled too, "Riku was a master at sneaking in and out of places. He could never get in and out fast enough to get Sora and I out, but it was enough time to give letters. And Sora and I are twins, plus his coma was 2 years. We were there for 8 plus lived together before that. So we have spent most of our lives together. If I didn't know them I would be worried I had brain damage."

Axel nodded again and began his drive, the others followed behind us. The drive to HB wasn't too far, maybe 2 hours max. After a few minutes I began to fall asleep again. But this time, I wasn't afraid, or confused, I was happy, and hopeful.

After I fell asleep I don't remember much about my dream. All I could feel was cold. It just got colder and colder and I started to shake and twist, trying to get away. I was afraid. Eventually I gave up and just sat in the cold. After what seemed like hours I could feel someone shake me and I woke up with a startled jump.

"Whoa there camper, it's just me. We're here." Axel said with his normal grin. Sure enough when I looked outside we were just passing an old wooden sign saying Hollow Bastion in bright orange lettering. "Where is this house we are going to now?" he asked once he saw I was actually awake and coherent.

"Oh, um it's up that small hill over there, and it's the ever top one on the left." I pointed to the hill. Axel nodded and turned onto the street leading to the hill. I turned around and noticed everyone else following. It only took about 5 minutes more to get to Leon's old house. We all stopped in front of it and parked on the other side of the street. "You can come on out Axel. HB is always cloudy and dark, something to do with the surrounding mountains and the atmosphere that I don't really understand."

He looked a bit nervous but opened the car door a smidge. After he saw it was dark enough he came out all the way and waited for the others. Once they all got out we stood by the back of Axel's mustang, in front of the motorcycle Riku and Sora came on. "So how are we going about this gents?" Luxord asked. Wrapping an arm around Zexion who looked annoyed.

"I think Sora and I should go and see first. They would be more open to giving us information than you guys." I said and turned to Sora who nodded. We both barrowed new clothes from Axel. He apparently gets paid in clothing as well so he has a lot of clothing in a lot of styles. Sora went with black Tripp® pants that had blue straps and pockets as well at a black tank top with a blue, black, and silver shoulder coat*. I had plain jeans on with a black tank top and a checkered light coat.

The others nodded when Riku spoke up, "What about me? Wouldn't it be more convincing with me?" he asked.

I shook my head, "If you came they would wonder why they hadn't heard of us being back and why you didn't say anything. It would raise too many questions."

Riku nodded seeing the issues. Sora and I nodded at each other and went to the door. I looked to the side of the house and saw that the old Leon family car was still there so that gave a good sign. Sora stepped up the porch and knocked on the door. I stayed at the bottom of the stairs. I was shy 8 years ago, so I wanted to make them more comfortable so I decided to act shy again.

We heard a gruff voice call, "Coming!" from the house before the door opened. Luckily or not it was an older Leon who opened the door. We looked us stunned for a moment. Before slamming the door closed. Sora and I were taken aback when the door opened again and Leon looked at us somewhat stunned. He was about to do it again when I went up to the porch and held the door open.

"I would like it if you would NOT slam the door again Leon." I said calmly. 'There went the act.' I thought.

"Y-you. Are you guys really…?" Leon stuttered a bit.

"I don't remember you ever being one to stutter Leon." Sora said teasingly, waving a finger in his face. Leon surprised us both by coming forward and giving us both a hug. We gently gave one back.

"How are you here? Your parents told us you were moving closer to their job at the facility." He asked.

Sora and I flinched at the word 'facility'.

"Leon, we need to talk to you and Zack. Is there some way we could get him here? And if we could talk without your parents that would be better." I said seriously. He looked taken aback.

"Zack is upstairs. And my parents and his are out of town, on some kind of grand tour/cruise thing. They will be gone for another month and a half. What's going on? Where…where is Cloud?" he asked.

"That's what we need to talk to you about Leon. We need to talk to you about Cloud. Could we talk with you and Zack? It's important…" Sora said pleadingly.

Leon nodded, "Yeah come on in. I'll get Zack." He said stepping aside.

"Wait, we came with some friends, let me call them over." I said. I turned around and waved to the others. They saw and moved forward, coming to the house.

"Are they really your friends? I see Riku and I know he is picky about his friends but these guys look…dangerous almost." Leon said.

I nodded my head, "I don't know about Luxord, Xigbar, and Zexion just yet, but Axel is safe and he will keep the others in line." I reassured Leon.

He nodded hesitantly. Axel and the others came to the door. Axel held out his hand to Leon who took it and shook. "Name's Axel. The blonde brit behind me is Luxord, followed by the old guy Xigbar, and Zexion the emo. Rox said you already knew Riku. Thanks for letting us in and talk" Axel said business-like.

I looked at Axel in awe, "Axe, you can talk almost civilized, I never knew…" I said sarcastically.

Axel looked down at me, "You've gotten pretty cheeky, where'd that cute and shy boy go from earlier." He asked.

I blushed and lightly smacked him. Leon crowded us all into the living room and called Zack down. When Zack came down the stairs, he looked at Sora and I with his mouth agape in shock before running over and giving us a big hug, saying how much he missed us. Sora and calmed him down enough for him to take a seat.

We gave them the run-down of what happened 8 years ago. About the facilities real purpose as well as the drugs. We told them how we had to fight to be safe and how Cloud was brain-washed by a drug to be a soldier. I told my half of how I got out and ran into Axel. It was a bit harder to make them believe Axel was a vampire but when Axel caught me by surprise and gave them a demonstration, they stayed quiet. Sora then shared how they had gotten away. Riku told them of how he ran into Axel a few years back and that when Axel called in a favor talking about Roxas he came over with Sora.

All of use but themselves and Axel learned that Luxord was a private odd-detective*, Xigbar ran an undercover gang that worked for higher-ups as bodyguards, and Zexion was a mad hacker who was dating a man named Demyx who was away with work as a musician.

As Leon and Zack took in the information we waited patiently to hear what they wanted to do. They left the room to talk about what to do. The rest of use either played cards, Luxord and Xigbar, or flirted…Sora, Riku, Axel, and I. after a few minutes later Leon and Zack came back. We waited for an answer from the two. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll help you take down the facility and rescue Cloud" they said together.

Sora and I let out a sigh of relief. We had the help, we had the will, and now all we need is a plan.

* * *

Oh happy day! Part 3. I just want to note, I am not that into cars…at all. I have no idea the difference between them, engines, nothing. I car is a car, and truck is a truck, and all the others. Now for the stars:

Well Leon lived in Hollow Bastion and Zack would always visit from Radiant Garden*: I know technically Hb and RG are the same place, but I decided to make them different this time. Deal with it.

Sora went with black Tripp® pants that had blue straps and pockets as well at a black tank top with a blue, black, and silver shoulder coat*: it's about as modern and simple as I could get Sora's outfit.

All of use but themselves and Axel learned that Luxord was a private odd-detective*: and odd detective (where I come from) is a detective that solves things around the neighborhood. Simple things, they are kind of like a jack of all trades as long as it comes to detective work, he just doesn't do things by the book…or law.

Hope you enjoy! Next chapter a plan set in action!


End file.
